nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Puckett
Samantha "Sam" Puckett'' ''(born 17 April 1994) is Carly's bestfriend also for Spencer from iCarly. Sam is played by Jennette McCurdy. Characteristics She is portrayed as an aggressive, tomboyish girl who has little to no respect for rules and other people but can also be lighthearted, witty and can have good ideas. She is not girly and because of this, she frequently gets into trouble. She has already been arrested three times (mentioned in iMeet Fred) and a fourth in iWon't Cancel The Show. On the show, Sam has been mentioned to be in a juvenile detention center twice. She even has a regular Tuesday appointment with Principal Ted Franklin (iPromise Not to Tell). In iLook Alike, Carly mentioned Sam has a therapist to discuss her issues. If possible, she avoids any kind of work unless Carly forces her to do it. Her disgust of work even led to her having a near-nervous breakdown when she had to get a job to pay back money ($526) she owed Carly and Freddie (iOwe You). She also has a lot of pride, which is why Carly and Freddie had to use a trick from a willing iCarly fan to have her keep the money she got from a "tip-ster" at work who gave her the $526 that came from their web show asking for money to pay her debt. Spencer made the iCarly-scheme legal in sending the donors fudgeballs. Although she usually makes fun of Freddie´s love for technology, Sam seems to be quite skilled with it herself. This shows when she gives the correct definition of "MPEG" while Freddie had it wrong in iStakeout and in iMust Have Locker 239 when she builds a lot of entertainment technology and even programmed the "random dancing" bit from their webshow into the locker. It was also implied in iDate A Bad Boy when she could tell what changes she wanted Freddie to make on her website. For a girl of her size, she is shown to have amazing physical strength. In iKiss, she ripped off Carly´s door chain with her bare hands (although this was fueled by anger) and she occasionally flips or wrestles people who are much bigger than herself, such as Ricky Flame in iCook and Jocelyn in iMake Sam Girlier. If she wants to make Freddie go somewhere he doesn't want to, she usually just lifts him over her shoulder. This feat even caused him to ask "How do you do this!?" in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. Maybe her most prominent trait is her immense appetite and love for food (or anything meat-flavored). In iWin a Date, she finished a gigantic bowl of salad in no time while everyone else had trouble with their portion. If she's hungry, she doesn't even care if someone else already ate from a food item, as demonstrated in iHeart Art and iMake Sam Girlier. @ times, she kept a microwave, a grill or a crockpot in her locker and occasionally, she eats breakfast in class. She also carries fried chicken and ribs with her in her purse, as revealed in iWas A Pageant Girl. Carly said in her birthday speech that Sam can eat an entire ham in less than 15 minutes, even though in iPilot she had difficulties in eating one, stating that ham shouldn't have a bone in the middle. In iChristmas, many minor quirks of Sam were revealed. She is right handed, but punches harder with her left, wears different socks for good luck, her favorite color is brown because it´s the color of gravy, her favorite junk food are Fat Cakes, her favorite book is Boogie Bear 3: The Return of Boogie Bear, she hates people the most and wants to be an invisible ninja when she grows up. In Iron Godzilla, She gets more furiously and she going destroy Iron Godzilla(Character), but she put in jail and stay in jail in every day, months, and year. Boyfriends/Dates/Crushes Frankie Murkin '''(2004; Boyfriend) Mentioned in "iHate Sam's Boyfriend". He broke his leg when Sam pushed him out of a tree in fifth grade. Afterwards, he "rudely dumped her." '''Jonah (2008; Boyfriend) Carly hooked them up after she saw how much Sam liked him. When Jonah tried to kiss Carly, Sam found out and dumped him by "wedgie-bouncing" him live on iCarly.com for more than two hours (iHate Sam's Boyfriend). Reuben (2008; Date) Although they never truly dated, in iWin a Date, Sam was forced to go on a triple date with Reuben to help Gibby impress the girl he liked, Shannon. Although Reuben liked her, Sam didn't return the affection, found him weird, and couldn't understand a word he said. She manages to drive him away upset by saying, "And I'm sitting here with an Australian Eskimo with ointment all over his bumbleberry!" According to one of Sam´s blogs @ Carly.com, "You´ve got ointment all over your bumbleberry!" means "You´re gross!" Eric Moseby (Noseby Moseby) (2007-2008; Boyfriend) (two years prior to "[iSaved Your Life") Mentioned in "iSaved Your Life." Sam originally didn't like Moseby and threatened him when he kept flirting with her. When he signed her up for the Bacons of the World Club, she thought she was in love with him, but found out she only loved the foreign bacon he got for her. For this reason, along with not actually liking him, she broke up with him. Shane (2008; Date) She went out with him when Carly was also going out with him in iSaw Him First, which brought tension between the girls, as they couldn't decide who should date him. They later vowed they wouldn't ever compete over a boy again, lest it ruin their friendship. Sam said that Shane told her she had a cute nose, but she could have been lying just to make Carly jealous. Buddy Hinton (2009) Her first kiss was said to be with a boy named Buddy Hinton in a porta-potty @ a Cuttlefish concert in iKiss. Sam said this to Carly but later admitted she was lying, and never kissed anyone before. Pete (2009; Crush, Date) In the episode entitled, iMake Sam Girlier, she and Pete go on a few dates. Then, it is supposed that she broke up with him sometime before the next episode, although it never was shown on-screen. 'Freddie Benson '(2009-current; Suspected Crush) Throughout the series, you see moments that not only hint at, but point strongly to a crush on Freddie. The biggest moment is in iKiss, when the two's love/hate relationship swings extremely towards the love side and the wo share a kiss, their first kiss with eachother or anyone else. External links Sam Puckett Character at IMDb Category:ICarly